


you’re my city lights

by jacksmannequin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, pretty much, short and sweet for my own sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: “I’m not good with words, so I was hoping to do it with a song. And I’m in a bit of a hurry, you see. Turns out it won’t come out the way I want it to.”“So?” Kyuhyun asks, a bit breathless.“Only thing I have left is actions,” Ryeowook murmurs, and Kyuhyun could swear they weren’t this close before. “So, allow me to make a fool of myself.”
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	you’re my city lights

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of kyuwook week, prompt "first kiss" ^^

“What are you doing?”

Ryeowook sends both the pen he was holding and the notebook he was writing on flying off the table, not avoiding a squeak right out of his throat in the process.

“Nothing.”

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “You should pick that up.”

Ryeowook’s lips form a thin line as he starts drumming his fingers on the table, but he doesn’t move any other muscle. Kyuhyun keeps staring him down, only shifting his field of vision for a split second to glance at the clock on the wall above Ryeowook’s head.

“It’s four in the morning.”

Ryeowook’s expression shifts to a conflicted frown. Conflicted, because Kyuhyun isn’t sure whether to classify it as confused, or just plain embarrassed. It mostly looks as if Ryeowook doesn’t even know which emotion to display first himself.

“I’m aware.”

Kyuhyun makes a knowing sound, then purses his lips and continues his staring activity.

“I’m the one who doesn’t sleep, usually.”

“I had a thing to do,” Ryeowook mutters, still pointedly avoiding Kyuhyun’s gaze. The notebook is still sprawled on the floor, and Kyuhyun’s given up on trying to make out anything on it. Ryeowook hadn’t even turned on the lights—the only source of illumination he’s using comes from his phone’s flashlight. Whatever’s on the notebook looks more like a smudged shadow than anything else.

Kyuhyun nods, then cocks his head to the side. “At four in the morning.”

Ryeowook nods, though it isn’t nearly as calm as Kyuhyun’s head tilt. It’s more of a frantic assertion.

“It was very urgent.”

Kyuhyun hums under his breath in acknowledgment, and Ryeowook shuts up. The notebook is still abandoned to its uncertain destiny, and the pen—which is cactus shaped, and Kyuhyun’s first thought is to ask where he bought it because it’s adorable, and his second thought is why would Ryeowook buy a cactus shaped pen in the first place—is keeping it company in all its sad glory.

It’s almost elegant, the way they both landed on the floor. He could pass it off as a Pinterest composition with the right lighting.

He blinks, side-tracked by his own thoughts and how he’d forgotten to actually check on Ryeowook for a good half minute. However, once he snaps out of his reverie, all he finds is Ryeowook still staring at the table.

“Ryeowook-ah?” he tries, bringing up his arm to touch Ryeowook’s shoulder. Ryeowook flinches, which doesn’t make any sense, and Kyuhyun finds himself frowning again. “I was ready to tease you about picking up my habits from me, but I think I’m worried now.”

A couple more seconds pass, and Kyuhyun is ready to start debating whether he should call an ambulance, but then Ryeowook’s eyes actually meet his—and the look on his eyes might just be the oddest thing he’s seen this week.

“What?” Kyuhyun blinks at him, the frown slowly leaving his own face as he stares back at him. “Do I have something on my face?”

Ryeowook offers him a little lopsided smile—shy, almost. 

“No. You don’t.”

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “Then what?” 

“I got inspired by something,” Ryeowook murmurs, then looks away once again, as if he just remembered he wasn’t supposed to do it. “I was anxious I would forget it if I didn’t do it now.”

“Oh.” Realization finally dawns on him. “Were you composing?”

Ryeowook slumps back in his chair. “Maybe.”

Kyuhyun shakes his head at the silliness of it all. Was that so hard to admit? It’s not like he hasn’t done it himself before. Inspiration always hits at the most random times.

“So, what’s the big deal?” Kyuhyun sinks down to his feet and reaches out to grab the notebook. “Can I see?”

“No!” Ryeowook blurts out, and then snatches the notebook out of his hand before Kyuhyun can even take a look at it. “Sorry.”

“What is it that’s such a big secret?” Kyuhyun looks at him through narrow eyes, still trying to adjust to the dark. “Are you sure you were composing and not writing porn or something?”

“Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook exclaims, as if he just heard the most offensive thing ever spoken in the history of humanity. “Who would ever write… that—with pen and paper—”

“Okay, okay,” Kyuhyun shoots back, raising his hands in the air defensively. “I mean, I wouldn’t, but if other people did—”

“Let’s not talk about porn at four in the morning,” Ryeowook pleads, his fingers still loosely curled against the notebook. He’s not gripping the hell out of it anymore, and maybe if Kyuhyun reaches out while Ryeowook is distracted— “No.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen. “Huh?”

“Keep your filthy hands off my notes,” is Ryeowook’s clarification.

He looks a bit flushed under the bright wash of the flashlight, but maybe it’s an optical illusion.

“You’re really weird,” Kyuhyun concludes. His roommate’s always been a bit on the quirky side ever since they ended up living together, but this is a new peak even for Ryeowook. The same Ryeowook who always sputters and gets out of the apartment with the excuse of groceries every time Kyuhyun gets out of the shower. “You do remember you have a 9 AM class tomorrow, don’t you? Well, today. You know.”

“Yes,” Ryeowook says, finally not as pale as just minutes ago. It’s still there, more or less, but at least he doesn’t look like a deer in the highlights anymore. “I’ll deal with that at 9 AM.”

“You’re really weird,” Kyuhyun says again, mostly because he’s not sure he has anything else to say. Ryeowook really needs to sleep. “Do I have to drag you to bed myself again?”

Ryeowook shakes his head, then turns off the flashlight on his phone, leaving the room to plunge into darkness all of a sudden. Kyuhyun doesn’t flinch, too much on the sleepy side to really have any kind of reaction to it, but then his fingers touch skin—Ryeowook’s, he assumes—and his eyes grow wide again.

“What?” he says, trying his best to discern Ryeowook’s features in the shadows and failing. His eyes haven’t adjusted yet, and Ryeowook isn’t doing anything to help with the way he’s standing. “Wookie?”

“Thank you for always worrying about me,” Ryeowook murmurs, completely out of nowhere, and so softly Kyuhyun almost thinks he dreamt it. His fingers find Kyuhyun’s, and then their hands are joined, and Ryeowook is holding on to them like they’re a lifeline. “I appreciate it.”

“I—what—” Kyuhyun stutters for a second, his neck starting to flush. “You’re welcome.”

“The song I was composing,” Ryeowook starts to say, almost a whisper in Kyuhyun’s ears, but doesn’t complete his thought.

“Yeah?” Kyuhyun adds to encourage him. His knees are trembling a bit, but it’s okay. Ryeowook’s always had this effect on him. Maybe for far longer than Kyuhyun would like to admit. “The song?”

“It’s really dumb,” Ryeowook answers eventually, following it up with a tiny laugh that makes Kyuhyun’s lips curl up in a faint smile. “It was for you.”

Kyuhyun stops in his tracks, his fingers still interlocked with Ryeowook’s. “Huh?”

“I’m not good with words, so I was hoping to do it with a song.” Ryeowook chuckles again. Kyuhyun curses out in his head the way they’re still in the dark, and how it’s preventing him from seeing the way Ryeowook looks with a smile on his lips. But then again, maybe the dark is why Ryeowook even found the courage to do this in the first place, so Kyuhyun’s fine with that. And so, so desperate to know if Ryeowook is about to say what he thinks he is. “And I’m in a bit of a hurry, you see. Turns out it won’t come out the way I want it to.”

“So?” Kyuhyun asks, a bit breathless.

“Only thing I have left is actions,” Ryeowook murmurs, and Kyuhyun could swear they weren’t this close before. “So, allow me to make a fool of myself.”

Kyuhyun nods, somewhat shakily, mostly scared shitless. “Like how?”

Ryeowook kisses him, then.

Kyuhyun doesn’t really know a specific reason why he’s surprised. Perhaps it’s the way Ryeowook doesn’t let go of his hands—or perhaps it’s how he needs to stand on his toes to reach Kyuhyun without waiting for him to meet him halfway. Or maybe it’s just how soft his lips are, and how they make Kyuhyun’s heart act as if it’s going to burst out of his chest before he can even process it properly.

Ryeowook attempts a small laugh through the kiss when Kyuhyun lowers his back to kiss him back, and Kyuhyun is a weak man—so the laugh disappears, swallowed by their mouths, and the kiss doesn’t end. Their hands don’t let go of each other, either, and they become something like an anchor in the dark, a reminder that they’re both real and tangible, that _this_ is real and tangible, and not just a product of the late hour.

Ryeowook is really kissing him, Kyuhyun belatedly acknowledges the realization in his mind, and it’s awesome.

“You’re crazy,” he says, when Ryeowook pulls away for air with a soft gasp. He squeezes his hands, eager to emphasize his words. “It’s four in the morning.”

“Well, you kissed me back,” Ryeowook murmurs on his chest, the warmth of his skin spreading all the way to Kyuhyun’s heart. “Who’s the winner?”

“Still me, I think,” Kyuhyun says, dazed and a bit on the confused side of things, and Ryeowook just laughs softly, its vibrations reverberating through Kyuhyun’s body. “You idiot.”

“I’ll get you a song someday,” Ryeowook whispers, and Kyuhyun’s heart skips a beat. “Just you wait.”

“You should go to bed first,” Kyuhyun says, unable to think of anything that wouldn’t make him sound like a lunatic. “Can’t compose if you’re sleepy.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Ryeowook bites back a yawn. “Sleep in my room.”

“Anything to get you to sleep,” Kyuhyun replies automatically.

His eyes are more used to the darkness now, and he can make out most of Ryeowook’s face. It’s not any less beautiful than it would be in broad daylight, and the urge to kiss him senseless grows stronger.

“Take me to bed, Kyu-ah.”

“Sure,” Kyuhyun says, and it’s not any different than every other time he’s dragged the smaller boy to sleep late at night. Ryeowook still mumbles nonsense in his ear, and Kyuhyun still almost walks into Ryeowook’s nightstand and knocks both of them down on the floor.

It’s just as familiar as it’s ever been, and maybe that’s the thing that gives him comfort the most.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing account](http://twitter.com/parallelshyuk), [personal twt](http://twitter.com/homewithkyu), [curious cat](http://curiouscat.qa/parallelshyuk).


End file.
